Pangeran Mimpiku
by Hana-d'ichi
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis buta di dunia nyata. Tapi, Sakura bisa melihat di dunia mimpinya. Apa yang terjadi? /Oneshoot/ Mind to Read And Review?


Holaa, author Hana datang lagi!

Masih pair yang sama, SasuSaku! Yosh!

Pertama-tama, makasih berat buat 'dia' yang sudah bikin inspirasi buatku. Walaupun tujuannya gak itu, aku bisa dapat inspirasi dari 'dia'. Yeay! Seorang ketos yang unik. #Gakpentingbanget

Yang kedua, makasih buat musuhku di dunia nyata, yang udah ngejelekin kemampuan menulisku saat pelajaran B. Indonesia, kata-katanya bikin aku tambah semangat buat ngebuktiin tulisanku gak sejelek yang dia kira.

Udah! Itu aja.

Sebelumnya, jika ada kesamaan dengan sebuah fict atau cerita (yang entah dimana aku baca), mohon maaf. Aku GAK PLAGIAT! Ini murni ideku sendiri.

Murni, murni, murni ideku. Okay! ^_^

Ok, mulai aja. Becikot…

* * *

**Pangeran Mimpiku**

**By : Hana-Runo Blossoms**

**Disc****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke U. and Sakura H.**

**Genre : Hurt Comfort/Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, lebay, typo(?), de el el**

"**Speak"**

'**Mind'**

* * *

Summary: Sakura adalah gadis buta di dunia nyata. Tapi, Sakura bisa melihat di dunia mimpinya. Apa yang terjadi? /Oneshoot/ Mind to Read And Review?

* * *

~Sakura POV~

Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku sekolah di sebuah sekolah luar biasa khusus pengidam tunanetra. Jika kalian menanyakan ciri-ciri tubuhku, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Ya, karena aku buta. Kata Ibuku, dunia itu indah. Wajahku cantik. Tapi, seperti apa itu indah dan cantik saja aku tak tahu. Aku ingin sekali melihat.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku melihat hanyalah operasi mata. Aku harus mendapatkan donor mata yang sehat dan cocok untukku. Tapi, itu mustahil. Mana ada orang yang mau dengan suka rela menyerahkan alat indra terpentingnya kepadaku.

Ibu selalu bilang, aku pasti bisa melihat. Tapi, aku selalu membantah semua perkataan ibu. Bukan maksudnya melawan, hanya saja, aku tak mau berharap terlalu banyak hanya untuk bisa melihat.

Aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Hanya itu.

Hobiku adalah mendengar musik. Aku selalu mendengarkan musik kesukaanku setiap waktu. Mengisi tatapan gelap dan dimensiku sendiri.

Hari ini, aku mendengar suara langkah ibu. Aku yakin, ibu akan menghampiriku.

"Sakura," ujarnya dengan nada sumringah. Sepertinya ibu terdengar senang, dari nadanya terdengar jelas bahwa dia senang.

"Ada apa ibu? Kedengarannya, ibu sedang senang," ujarku sambil menyambut pelukan ibu.

"_Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sakura-_chan_!" ucap ibu senang. Baru sadar aku, aku hari ini berulang tahun.

"_Domo arigatou_," balasku senang.

"Sebagai ucapan ulang tahun untukmu, Sakura. Ibu mau memberikan hadiah ini kepadamu, peganglah," ujar ibu sambil memgang tangan kananku, kemudian meletakkan sebuah benda yang lembut dan empuk.

"Apa ini, bu?" tanyaku. Ya, jelas saja aku tak tahu 'benda' itu.

"Ini namanya boneka, Sakura. Yah! Ibu tahu kamu sudah berumur 16 tahun, tapi boneka ini, mungkin cukup untuk menemani hari-harimu," jawab ibu sambil membelai rambutku.

"Boneka itu seperti apa, bu?" tanyaku antusias. Perlahan, tanganku mendekap erat boneka itu.

"Bisa seperti apa saja, bisa dibentuk seperti manusia, binatang, tumbuh-tumbuhan, dan lain-lain. Tapi sekarang, ibu membelikanmu boneka berbentuk beruang, beruang itu adalah sejenis binatang, sayang," ujar ibu lembut.

Aku tak mau bertanya lagi, takut membuat ibu kerepotan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bu, aku ke kamar dulu ya," kataku sopan. Tanpa mendengar respon dari ibu, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dengan bantuan tongkat yang kupegang.

Setiba di kamar, aku mencari-cari kasurku yang ukurannya lumayan luas. Setelah aku merasakan tanganku menyentuh kasur itu, aku segera duduk di atas kasurku itu.

"Wah beruang, aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku punya teman. Aku kasih kamu nama ya, ump… namamu adalah… umm Kizuki. Ya, namamu Kizuki. Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu Kizuki," ujarku senang.

(Perkataan Kizuki selalu bercetak miring)

"_Ya, aku mau dipanggil Kizuki, Sakura-chan. Kita akan berteman, ya."_

Ah! Tidak mungkin, Kizuki membalas perkataanku.

"Kizuki, kamu bisa bicara ya?" tanyaku antusias sekaligus penasaran. Oh, Tuhan! Akhirnya ada teman nyata yang akan selalu menemaniku.

_"Tentu Sakura-chan. tapi hanya untukmu. Aku bicara hanya untukmu, Sakura-chan."_

"Ya, iya. Aku senang sekali, Kizuki. Akhirnya aku punya teman, terima kasih Kizuki," ujarku riang. Tak bisa diungkapkan perasaanku sekarang dengan kata-kata. 16 tahun lamanya, aku tidak mempunyai teman. Walaupun di sekolah, aku tetap tidak mempunyai teman.

Dan sekarang, Kizuki datang menghampiriku. Mengisi kekelaman yang selama ini kualami. Senangnya.

"Kizuki, aku mau tanya, apa boleh?" tanyaku.

_"Tentu boleh, Sakura-chan. Aku dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaanmu. Seribu pertanyaanpun akan aku jawab."_

"Terima kasih, Kizuki. Umm… aku mau tanya. Wajahku itu seperti apa sih?" tanyaku antusias. Kumohon Kizuki, jawab pertanyaanku dengan baik.

_"Wajahmu cantik, matamu hijau emerald, kulitmu putih, dan rambutmu berwarna merah muda. Namamu itu, adalah nama sebuah pohon khas Jepang lho, Sakura-chan. Nama pohon itu pohon sakura. Bunga-bunganya berwarna merah muda, sama seperti warna rambutmu."_

"Yaah, Kizuki. Jawabanmu sama seperti jawaban, ibu," ujarku kecewa. Bodoh! Harusnya aku sadar, aku tak bisa membayangkan semua itu.

_"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi, itu kenyataannya. Maaf, diawal pertemuan kita, sudah mengecewakan seperti ini."_

"Tidak apa, Kizuki. Aku juga bodoh, aku harusnya sadar. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan semua itu. Aku ini buta, Kizuki," jawabku lesu sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke kasurku. Tanganku masih tetap mendekap Kizuki.

_"Sakura-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku yakin deh, suatu saat nanti, Sakura-chan pasti bisa melihat. Pasti."_

"Kizuki…" aku memanggil Kizuki yang masih dalam pangkuanku.

_"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" _

"Melihat itu, rasanya bagaimana sih?" tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu.

_"Rasanya menyenangkan, Sakura-chan. Tapi, Sakura-chan tetap bisa melihat kok. Malah, lebih menyenangkan."_

"Ba-bagaimana caranya, Kizuki?" tanyaku lagi penuh keantusiasan. Aku semakin mempererat pelukanku ke tubuh Kizuki.

_"Lihatlah dunia dengan mata hati milik, Sakura-chan."_

Seketika senyumku yang tadinya lebar, sedikit berkurang.

"Yaahh, tetap saja tidak bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk dunia ini," ujarku kecewa.

_"Sakura-chan, coba dengar ini. Walaupun kita melihat dengan mata, kita memang bisa melihat bagaimana itu keindahan duniawi, tapi kalau dengan mata hati, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan lebih bisa melihat mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik. Mana yang cocok dengan Sakura-chan. Dan hal itu tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata, Sakura-chan."_

"Begitu ya, Kizuki?" tanyaku masih sedikit kecewa.

_"Ya, begitulah."_

"Jadi, tak semua hal yang dilihat mata selalu menyenangkan?" tanyaku lagi. Ah! Aku ini banyak tanya.

_"Memang, emang Sakura-chan mau lihat hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan?"_

"Aaaaa… tentu saja tidak, Kizuki!"

_ "Hihihi…" _

"Kizuki, maaf ya kalau aku sedikit… err banyak tanya gitu," ucapku, walaupun sedikit tergagap.

_"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan, 'kan tadi kubilang, kalau semua pertanyaan, Sakura-chan akan kujawab."_

"Hoaaammm… aku mengantuk, Kizuki. Aku mau tidur siang," ujarku sambil menguap lebar.

_"Ya, ya, Sakura-chan. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Sakura-chan."_

Akupun memindahkan 'tubuh' Kizuki ke samping tubuhku. Walaupun, dari tadi 'tubuh' Kizuki tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tapi aku tetap bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Dengan suara lembutnya itu.

**X**

~Normal POV~

"Hai Sakura!"

"Engh…" Sakura melenguh. Dia mencoba bangkit.

Pelan, tapi pasti, dia membuka kelopak matanya. Samar-samar, dia melihat warna-warna indah di matanya.

"A-aku?" tanya Sakura kaget. "Aku bisa melihat!"

"Hai Sakura!" seorang lelaki mendekati Sakura, dan duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menggosok-gosok matanya, semakin jelas. Segala jenis warna, bentuk, dan semuanya, terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Sakura benar-benar senang.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Eh, kau siapa?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Aku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku lahir di kerajaan Uchiha. Kamu bisa memanggilku, Sasuke. Salam kenal, Sakura," ujar lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Kita ini teman, jadi aku tahu namamu," jawab Sasuke tenang. Setenang wajahnya.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Sakura? Sudahlah, ayo kita jalan-jalan," ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri dan merapikan baju yang dipakainya.

"Aku perlu tongkatku dulu," pinta Sakura.

"Tak perlu, seseorang yang bisa melihat tidak memerlukan tongkat untuk berjalan. Kecuali kalau ada apa-apa dengan kakinya," ujar Sasuke.

"Hmmm… baiklah," kata Sakura, dia pun berdiri,

"Jadi, wujud manusia seperti ini ya?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Ya, tapi aku berjenis laki-laki. Sementara kamu itu, perempuan," ujar Sasuke ramah.

"Aku tahu, dari suaramu sudah jelas. Tapi perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan secara fisik itu gimana sih?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Mari kujelaskan," ujar Sasuke. "Ayo, ikut berdiri denganku."

Sakura menurut, dia segera mengikuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan dan berceloteh tanpa henti. Sakura mendengarkan dengan serius, setiap kata yang diluncurkan Sasuke tentang manusia dan kehidupan.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kamu tidak penasaran dengan wajahmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak. Selama ini, dia penasaran dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Ya, aku penasaran sekali, Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya, aku melihat wajahku?"

"Lihatlah ke cermin itu," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang masih asing bagi Sakura.

"Ini namanya cermin, setiap orang bisa melihat pantulan tubuhnya lewat kaca cermin ini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus bingkai cermin yang tergantung di sebuah pohon itu.

Sakura menatap cermin itu. Melihat pantulan tubuhnya.

"Wah! Jadi, kalau perempuan itu, sepertiku ya? Berbeda dengan kamu, Sasuke," ujar Sakura sumringah.

"Kata, ibu dan Kizuki, wajahku cantik, mataku berwarna emerald, dan rambutku berwarna merah muda. Aku tak percaya, bisa melihat semua ini," ujar Sakura senang.

Sasuke hanya melemparkan senyumnya, senyum tipis yang manis.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Bawa aku dong, ke rumahmu, aku ingin berkenalan dengan keluargamu," pinta Sakura.

Tapi, aneh, Sasuke langsung beku di tempat. Kemudian, dia segera berlari jauh meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, dia terus berlari. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Apa ada perkataanku yang salah, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

**X**

_"Sakura! Sakura! Bangun!"_

"Kizuki?" Sakura mencoba bangkit. Dia membuka kelopak matanya, tapi pandangannya kembali kelam.

"A-aku? Buta?" tanya Sakura kaget sambil meraba-raba di sekitar matanya.

_"Bukannya kamu memang buta, Sakura?"_

"Tidak! Tadi, aku bisa melihat. Aku tadi bersama, Sasuke. Sasuke! Sasuke! Dimana kamu?" Sakura malah berteriak kencang memanggil nama Sasuke.

_"Tidak ada yang bernama, Sasuke di sekitar sini, Sakura. Tadi kamu mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama, Sasuke itu. Kamu pasti hanya bermimpi."_

"Ja-jadi, tadi hanya mimpi?" seketika tubuh Sakura melemas.

_"Iya, Sakura. Tenanglah."_

"Kizuki, di mimpiku tadi ada seorang laki-laki bernama, Sasuke. Dia itu sangat tampan, rambutnya berwarna hitam, senyumnya juga manis. Dia bercerita padaku panjang lebar tentang manusia, bentuk, dan kehidupan. Dan waktu di mimpiku itu, aku bisa melihat. Rasanya indah sekali, Kizuki," cerita Sakura panjang lebar sambil memeluk Kizuki.

_ "…" _

"Kizuki? Hey Kizuki? Kenapa kamu tidak berkata apapun?" tanya Sakura karena tidak mendengar suara Kizuki.

"Sakura-_nee_!"

Bukan suara Kizuki yang terdengar oleh Sakura, tapi suara seseorang.

Orang itu memeluk Sakura, membuat Sakura kaget.

"Sakura-_nee_, kenal suaraku gak?" tanya orang itu. Suaranya seperti anak kecil.

"Ummm… Arisa?" tanya Sakura asal.

"Yap betul! _Otanjoubi omedettou_, Sakura-_nee_!" ujar orang yang ternyata Arisa. Adik sepupu Sakura yang masih berumur 10 tahun.

Arisa itu orangnya manja, tapi menyenangkan. Dia juga periang, dan selalu suka membangkitkan semangat orang lain. Walaupun dia tak sadar, bahawa dia sendiri juga sering putus semangat.

"Ya, terima kasih, Arisa," balas Sakura.

"Wah! Sakura-nee punya _teddy bear_. Lucu banget, boleh buatku gak, Sakura-_nee_?" tanya Arisa. Nadanya terdengar sangat memohon.

"Ki-zu-ki… Arisa mau sama Kizuki?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Wah! Namanya, Kizuki ya Sakura-_nee_? Lucu deh," ujar Arisa.

Sakura mencoba menaikkan ujung bibirnya, walaupun dia tak tahu, selebar apa senyum yang dia berikan kepada Arisa.

"Sakura-_nee_, bonekanya buatku ya? Kumohon," pinta Arisa sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura.

"Ta-tapi, Arisa, Kizuki ini teman Sakura-_nee_ satu-satunya. Jangan ya," tolak Sakura lembut. Egonya membuatnya tidak mau merelakan Kizuki pergi.

"Huuuh, Sakura-_nee_ pelit," dengus Arisa.

"Arisa? Jangan berkata begitu!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang lain terdengar di telinga Sakura. Itu suara bibinya Sakura.

"Tapi?" suara Arisa kembali memohon.

"Arisa! Jangan manja seperti itu, boneka itu milik, Sakura-_nee_. Kamu jangan main ambil saja," bentak bibi. Suaranya terdengar tegas di telinga Sakura.

"Hiks… hiks… padahal boneka itu lucu banget," isak Arisa. Sakura menjadi tidak tega mendengar suara isakannya Arisa.

"Arisa, ambil saja Kizuki. Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan boneka itu.

Arisa mengambilnya dengan cepat.

"Itu baru, Sakura-_nee_ yang baik. Terima kasih, Sakura-_nee_!" jerit Arisa senang. Dia melompat tak menentu sambil memeluk Kizuki.

Sakura hanya diam.

'Setelah, Sasuke. Apakah, Kizuki juga?' batin Sakura menangis.

**X**

~Satu Bulan Kemudian~

"Sakura! Ada kabar untukmu, Sakura!" teriak Rin –ibu Sakura— sambil memanggil-manggil Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menyahut dari dalam kamarnya. "Ya, bu!"

Rin menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah senang. Sangat senang.

"Sakura! Kemarin kamukan _cek up_ ke dokter. Kata dokter tubuhmu _fit_. Dan juga, sekarang ada donor mata untukmu," ujar Rin sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Yang benar, Bu?" tanya Sakura senang.

"Iya sayang. Kamu nanti bisa melihat sayang, kamu akan menjadi gadis yang normal sayang," ujar Rin sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menahan kegembiraannya lagi. Dia melompat-lompat kecil karena saking senangnya.

"Ayo, Sakura, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ayah sudah menunggu di mobil," ajak Rin sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti kemana arah Rin menariknya. Hingga indra penciumannya mencium wangi khas mobil. Telinganya juga mendengar bunyi mesin mobil yang baru saja dinyalakan.

Rin menuntun Sakura untuk memasuki mobil dan duduk di jok belakang. Setelah Sakura duduk dengan pas di kursinya. Rin segera pindah ke jok depan dan duduk di jok sebelah jok sopir.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Kaito –ayah Sakura— sambil mengecek keadaan Sakura dan Rin.

"_Yosh!_" seru Sakura riang.

'Tak lama lagi, aku akan melihat.'

**X**

"Ayah, ibu, doakan aku ya, semoga operasinya berhasil," pinta Sakura yang sedang berbaring di ranjang pasien.

Sebentar lagi, Sakura akan dioperasi.

"Tentu sayang, ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu," ujar Rin. Nadanya terdengar bergetar, tapi juga penuh kelembutan.

"Sakura, kamu yang kuat ya nak. Jangan takut, ok!" pesan Kaito sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

"Tentu, ayah. Ini pasti akan terasa mudah kok," tanggap Sakura.

"Permisi, kami akan membawa nona Haruno ke ruang operasi," tiba-tiba seorang suster berbaju putih dan topi putih, mengganggu suasana hangat keluarga Haruno itu.

"Iya, silahkan."

Suster itu kemudian segera mendorong ranjang Sakura ke ruangan operasi. Sementara Kaito dan Rin mengikuti suster itu dari belakang.

Setiba di depan ruang operasi tersebut, Rin dan Kaito tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Kecuali para dokter dan suster, serta Sakura tentunya.

"Yah, semoga operasinya lancar," ujar Rin Sakura pelan di dalam dekapan Kaito.

"Ya."

**X**

Selang beberapa jam selama operasi pendonoran mata itu berlangsung. Rin sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya mendoakan Sakura, sementara Kaito sibuk dengan urusannya, berjalan bolak-balik sambil memikirkan Sakura.

Klek!

Pintu ruang operasi itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Membuat keheningan yang tadi menyelimuti Rin dan Kaito, menghilang. Dan diisi ribuan pertanyaan dari mulut Rin kepada orang yang keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

"Fugaku! Fugaku! Bagaimana kondisi putriku?" tanya Rin kepada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Fugaku hanya menghela napas.

"Kondisinya, sudah mulai stabil. Operasinya berjalan lancar, selamat. Rin, Kaito," ujar Fugaku tenang.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Kami-sama, engkau mengabulkan doaku," kata Rin lega sambil mengurut-urut dadanya yang sedari tadi sesak.

"Sekarang, Sakura akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Untuk satu minggu kedepan, mata Sakura harus diperban, mencegah adanya infeksi," jelas Fugaku sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku jas dokter.

"Terima kasih, Fugaku. Kau memang teman yang baik," ujar Kaito senang. Kaito memasang senyum tertulusnya.

Dari ruang operasi, ada beberapa suster yang mendorong ranjang Sakura. Dan salah seorang suster tersebut, memegangi cairan infus Sakura.

"Ayo, Kaito. Kita ikuti mereka," ajak Rin sambil menarik Kaito.

**X**

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura yang merasa dipanggil membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Taman ini?" guman Sakura sambil meraba-raba rerumputan yang ada di bawah tubuhnya. "Eh, aku bisa melihat lagi! Apa operasinya sudah selesai ya?"

"Hai, Sakura!" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion ke belakangnya.

Tampak seoang lelaki tampan, berambut hitam, bermata onyx, dan bertubuh tinggi. Emerald milik Sakura membulat. Satu kata yang sangat ingin di katakannya…

"Sasuke!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Walaupun tipis, senyum itu sangatlah indah.

"Sakura, lama tak bertemu," kata Sasuke ramah.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, dia tak menyangka dia saat-saat bahagianya, Sasuke juga muncul.

"Ya, lama tak bertemu," Sakura mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Disini gelap, akan kutunjukkan tempat yang paling indah," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah, iya!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat gelap itu, tak lama, mereka berdua sudah sampai si padang ilalang yang sangat luas.

"Sasuke! Pelan-pelan dong! Rumput ilalangnya tinggi nih!" seru Sakura yang kesulitan melihat karena terhalang rumput-rumput ilalang yang tinggi.

"_Gomen!_" seru Sasuke.

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. "Disini cuman ada ilalang saja."

"Tenang, Sakura, sebentar lagi sampai kok," jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Tentu saja membuat Sakura heran.

"Kenapa berhenti, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Dia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia menyibak akar-akar gantung pohon yang ada di hadapannya.

"Wah! Indah sekali!" seru Sakura saat melihat pemandangan yang sungguh indah.

"Bukit ini sering kujadikan sebagai tempat bersantai, kamu suka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, suka sekali."

Kemudian Sakura duduk di atas sebuah batu.

"Ayo, duduk di sebelah sini," ujar Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke ke arahnya.

Sontak Sasuke terkejut dan terjatuh ke bawah, untungnya tidak jatuh di atas tubuh mungil Sakura.

"_Gomen_," Sakura malah terkikik melihat Sasuke yang terjatuh di sampingnya itu.

"Huh!" dengus Sasuke sambil duduk di atas batu tersebut.

"Sasuke, lihat, lembah itu indah ya," puji Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah lembah yang terbentang luas di bawah bukit tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"Hn."

"Dan juga, lihat!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah pegunungan besar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Yah, Sasuke, kamu melamun ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Eh, apa?" Sasuke malah salting ketika ditanya Sakura.

"Sasuke, kamu melamun?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Ti-tidak, kok," jawab Sasuke sambil memaksakan senyum.

"Okelah," tanggap Sakura dan kemudian dia kembali ke aktivitasnya. Memandang pemandangan dari tempat dia duduk bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura, maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa? Tadi kamu bilang maaf? Kamukan gak ada salah denganku, Sasuke," ujar Sakura bingung.

"Kamu ingat, dulu aku pernah meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan," jelas Sasuke sambil menunduk.

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura, masih belum mengerti.

"Waktu kamu menanyakan soal keluargaku," jawab Sasuke.

"Ohh itu, tidak apa," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Terima kasih telah memaafkanku."

~Sasuke POV~

Kami-_sama_, kenapa denganku? Aku merasa aneh saat bersama Sakura. Rasanya gugup sekali. Bahkan, aku tidak berani menatapnya, tidak seperti saat dia pertama kali bersamaku. Uh! Perasaan apa ini?

"Sasuke?" tiba-tiba suaranya memanggilku. Ah! Kenapa harus kembali menatapnya sih? Aku merasa gugup sekali.

Aku mencoba mendongakkan kepalaku ke arahnya dan memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Oh tidak! Pandangannya sangat lembut kepadaku. Mungkin saja, pandangannya itu bisa menghancurkan imej datarku.

"Iya, ada apa, Sakura?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Tapi, masih kucoba tenang. Ayo Sasuke! Jangan gugup.

"Kamu tahu gak, dulu aku punya boneka beruang. Aku memberinya nama, Kizuki. Aku sayaaaaanng banget sama, Kizuki. Tapi, Arisa, adik sepupuku, sangat ingin memiliki, Kizuki. Karena aku juga sayang sama, Arisa, aku memberikan Kizuki kepada, Arisa. Menurutmu, Kizuki marah gak ya?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan yang sungguh polos. Aku tak mengira, Sakura ini seperti anak-anak saja. Padahal dia seumuran denganku.

"Ya, kurasa, Kizuki tidak marah," jawabku seadaanya. Aku takut membuat hatinya sedih atau kecewa.

"Ya, semoga saja."

Aku kembali menatap langit biru yang membentang luas di atas kami. Indah sekali. Tapi, pasti akan lebih indah jika Sakura bisa kumiliki. Sayangnya tidak. Kami-sama, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku punya perasaan kepada Sakura. Tapi, ini hanya dunia mimpi milik Sakura. Tak mungkin aku bisa memilikinya.

"Sakura…"

"…"

Sakura tidak menyahut sedikitpun. Apa dia sudah pergi ya.

Huufh… huufh…

Dengkuran halus terdengar dari pundaku. Aku melirik.

Ternyata Sakura tertidur di atas pundakku. Kucoba menurunkan kepalanya itu ke pangkuanku.

"Engh…" tiba-tiba, erangan Sakura membuatku kaget. Apa aku mengangguk tidurnya?

Kucoba untuk tidak bergerak. Cukup paru-paruku yang bernapas yang bergerak di tubuhku ini.

"Sakura…"

Tanganku membelai pipi mulus miliknya. Kutatap wajahnya, sungguh wajah yang damai.

Deg!

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Ya, aku memang sadar, aku jatuh cinta pada gadis polos ini. Sungguh aneh, aku hanyalah tokoh di dalam mimpinya Sakura. Aku takkan mungkin bersama Sakura. Mungkin, setelah dia bangun. Aku tidak akan bersamanya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menjadi pangeran di mimpinya Sakura.

~End Sasuke POV~

**X**

~Normal POV~

"Sakura, kamu sudah bangun, nak?" tiba-tiba Rin menghampiri Sakura yang beru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bu, apa operasinya berjalan lancar?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sayang. Selamat ya," ucap Rin sambil membelai rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Tapi, Bu, kenapa masih gelap?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

Rin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli, walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. "Karena perbannya belum dibuka sayang."

"Kalau begitu, ayo, Bu. Coba buka perban mataku," pinta Sakura.

Rin kembali terkikik melihat kepolosan Sakura.

"Perbannya baru boleh dibuka, kalau sudah diizinkan, dokter. Sabar ya sayang," jawab Rin.

"Jadi, masih lama ya, Bu?" tanya Sakura sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Tentu tidak. Cuman lima hari lagi kok," ujar Rin.

"Lima hari lagi? Lama banget, Bu, huh!" dengus Sakura sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Rin kembali terkikik geli.

"Tidak, sayang efek biusmu membuat kamu tertidur sangat lama. Bayangkan, satu minggu lamanya kamu tertidur, Sakura. Mungkin, beberapa jam lagi, perban matamu akan dibuka, sabar ya sayang," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Wah! Yang bener, Bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura."

Klek!  
Seorang dokter berperawakan tinggi bersama ayah Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sakura.

"Hn. Sakura sudah bangun ya?" tanyanya dengan suara baritone-nya.

"Iya, dokter! Apa perbanku akan dibuka sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tentu saja," jawab dokter itu.

"Sakura, kamu yang tenang ya. Jangan banyak bergerak dahulu. Nanti, kalau kamu bergerak dulu, dokter akan susah membuka perbanmu, Sakura," nasehat Kaito, ayah Sakura.

Sakura tidak menyahut. Tapi, bukan dia tidak mendengar nasehat ayahnya, nasehat ayahnya langsung dipatuhinya dengan respon tubuhnya. Sakura langsung diam di tempat, agar dokter tidak terganggu untuk membuka perban matanya.

Dokter mulai membuka plaster perban Sakura dengan hati-hati. Setelah plaster itu terbuka, perban yang menutupi mata Sakura di lepaskan dengan perlahan.

"Sakura, coba buka matamu perlahan. Ingat, perlahan, jangan terlalu cepat," perintah dokter setelah semua perban mata Sakura terbuka.

Sakura mencoba membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Tapi, gelap, tetap saja gelap.

"Ma-masih ge-gelap, dokter," ujar Sakura mulai panik. Di dalam otaknya, sudah terbayangkan kalau operasinya gagal.

"Coba, tutup lagi perlahan, lalu bukaa lagi, ayo," perintah dokter lagi.

Sakura menurutinya, dia menutup kelopak matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya dokter.

"I-ibu! A-ayah!" seru Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dokter. Tanggannya mulai sibuk menggapai dua sosok yang tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sakura! Kamu bisa lihat kami, nak?" tanya Rin sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku bisa melihat, Bu! Aku bisa melihat, Bu!" seru Sakura gembira. Dia bisa melihat bentuk-bentuk dan warna-warna, persis seperti yang dia lihat di mimpinya. Bedanya, ini tidak di sebuah taman yang berada di atas bukit.

"Sakura! Syukurlah," ucap Rin sambil memeluk Sakura, dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Syukurlah, Kami-sama, terima kasih," ucap Kaito tak kalah bahagia.

"Hhhhh… selamat," ucap dokter tersebut sambil mencoba menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ya, terima kasih, Fugaku. Kamu memang sahabat sekaligus dokter yang baik. Terima kasih, telah mencoba menyembuhkan kebutaan, Sakura. Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ucap Kaito tulus sambil menyalami tangan Fugaku.

"Ya, sama-sama. Hmmm, aku keluar dulu. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang akan diselesaikan," ujar Fugaku. Dia segera pergi keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebenar, Rin, Sakura. Aku harus mengurus biaya pengobatan, Sakura dahulu," ujar Kaito sambil bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura.

"Sakura, selamat ya sayang," ucap Rin tanpa hentinya memberikan selamat kepada Sakura.

"Ya, Bu. Sudah beratus kalinya ibu memberikan selamat padaku," ujar Sakura sambil terkikik.

"Itu karena ibu sangan bahagia. Mulai minggu depan, kamu sekolah normal ya," kata Rin sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, Bu. Tapi, kenapa harus minggu depan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu mau, malu di sekolah karena tidak bisa membaca? Selama ini kamu membaca dengan huruf Braile kan?" tanya Rin.

"Hehehe… iya, Bu, belajar membaca itu susah gak, Bu?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tidak, kok. Ibu yakin, anak pintar seperti kamu pasti cepat mengerti," puji Rin.

"Hahaha… terima kasih, Bu. Sakura sayang, Ibu!" seru Sakura sambil memeluk Rin.

**X**

Sebulan setelah Sakura mengalami operasi itu. Sekarang, dia sudah seperti gadis normal yang ceria. Sakura bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas IX-2.

Kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis, dahulu kehidupannya sungguh kelam dan kesepian. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Sakura lebih ceria, periang, dan juga punya banyak teman.

"Sakura, kamu pakai dress merah muda ini ya," ujar Rin sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah dress berwarna merah muda.

"Untuk apa, Bu?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu lo, kita dapat undangan dari keluarga Uchiha, untuk menghadiri perta ulang tahun putranya, cepat. Nanti kita telat lo," ujar Rin santai.

"Yaah… baiklah, Bu," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Tentunya dia juga membaca dress tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ayo, Bu, kita berangkat," ujar Sakura sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

"Waduh Sakura! Kamu cantik sekali!" seru Rin.

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah karena malu. "Ahaha… terima kasih, Bu," ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Sakura memang terlihat cantik, dia memakai tube dress merah muda selutut dengan bunga-bunga kecil di ujung roknya.

Karena Sakura kurang suka baju yang terbuka. Dia memakai sebuah selendang berwarna merah muda juga sehingga bisa menutupi lengan dan bahunya yang terbuka.

Rambut Sakura hanya digerai dan diberi jepit pita di bagian kiri poninya. Sungguh sederhana, tapi manis.

"Cepat, ayah sudah menunggu di mobil," ajak Rin. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Rin yang sedang berjalan ke luar.

**X**

Suasana mewah menghiasi rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Kaito dan keluarganya segera memasuki banguan beraksitektur Eropa tersebut. Di pintu masuk, ada dua orang Uchiha yang menyambut kedatangan keluarga Kaito tersebut.

"Selamat malam, Kaito. Senang bertemu denganmu di malam yang cerah ini," sapa Fugaku sambil menyambut kedatangan Kaito.

"Selamat malam juga, Fugaku," balas Kaito.

Tidak terlihat oleh Kaito dan keluarganya, Fugaku menyikut tangan Uchiha yang satunya lagi.

"Eh… Se-selamat malam, Kaito-san, Rin-san dan err…" Uchiha itu kesulitan memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," ujar Sakura.

"Ah iya, selamat malam Sakura-san," ujar Uchiha berambut panjang di kucir itu.

Ternyata Uchiha di sebelah Fugaku itu lupa menyapa tamu. Mungkin, melamun.

"Yang berulang tahun dimana?" tanya Rin.

"Itachi, cepat panggilkan anak itu," perintah Fugaku.

Itachi—anak berkucir itu—segera pergi mencarikan anak yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

Tak lama, Itachi datang sambil membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Aniki baka, kenapa seret-seret sih?" bisik anak laki-laki itu pelan, tapi cukup keras bagi Sakura. Ya, karena dua sudah terbiasa menggunakan indra pendengarannya dengan sangat baik.

"Kaito, Rin, Sakura, ini anak saya yang sedang berulang tahun," ujar Fugaku sopan.

Anak yang diseret Itachi tadi mau tidak mau harus berkenalan keluarga Haruno.

Ketika melihat wajah anak itu, Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, serta suaranya, tanpa sadar membuat Sakura mengatakan satu kata…

"Sasuke."

"Darimana kamu tahu namaku? Err…" anak itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Ti-tidak, aku, Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Sakura salting, dia berusaha memberika senyumnya.

"Ya, aku, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Otanjoubi omedettou," ucap Sakura tulus.

"Hn. Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke.

~Sakura POV~

Kami-sama, terima kasih. Engkau telah mempertemukanku dengan Pangeranku. Ya, walaupun sifatnya jauh berbeda. Tapi aku yakin, aku bisa bersamanya terus.

Tolonglah aku, Kami-sama.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owari

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyaa~! Kenapa ngegantung kayak gini akhirnya?

Juga banyak di skip. huaaaaa #digaplok

Biarin lah, yang penting aku senaaanng banget.

Gimana para readers?

Terkesan cheesy-kah? Lebay-kah? Atau hal-hal buruk lainnya?

Mohon sarannya ya, aku tunggu lo.

Terima kasih sudah membaca…

Dan

Berniatkan teman-teman semua memberikan review?

^_^ Hana-Runo Blossoms


End file.
